Beast King: An SAO OC story
by Panther Hardraad
Summary: When I first logged onto SAO I certainly wasn't looking for a death sentence or a killing pits, I was just a 16 year old kid looking for someway to get out of the hell called reality and a way to hang out with my friends after school. This an OC friendly story please send OC's using the template inside to be included. I will only use the first 10 OCs entered. Thanks Panther
1. Prologue: Beginning of the End

Prologue: Beginning of the End

"I am Akahiko Kayaba, and as of this moment I am in control of this world. You may have noticed that a key tool of your main menu isn't available. The log out button is missing. This is not a bug or a defect. I repeat this is not a bug. This is how Sword Art Online was meant to be played. You cannot log and if anyone in the real world tries to remove the Nerve Gear from your head an ultra-powerful microwave will fry your brain. Many people in the real world have ignored this and thus SAO has lost 217 players already Another point if your HP drops to zero your avatar will be permanently deleted from the server, simultaneously the Nerve Gear will fry your brain thus killing you in real life and in the game. The only way to survive is to clear all 100 floors of Aincrad and beat the boss. Now I have placed a free item in your Item Storage, please take it out."

Everyone assembled did so and then there was a flash of light.

"This is the end of the tutorial."

When Kayaba told us surviving players the only way to get out was to beat the game I'm not sure he was prepared for the players response, because now he had roughly 9000 human beings directing rage and anger directly at him.

My name is Shishi O, and I am going to kill Kayaba.

**Author Note: This is an OC friendly story please send your characters and I will attempt to put them in the story along with my own character. The main character's name is Japanese for Beast King.**

**Here is the template for character entries please use it. Also no Gary Stues or Mary Sues they make the story bland and one dimensional.**

**Display Name: **

**Real Name: **

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Appearance: **

**Clothing: **

**Personality: **

**History: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Level: **

**HP: **

**Main Equipment: **

**Number of Skill slots: **

**Equipped skills: **

**Skills: **

**Unarmed Skills: **

**Other:**

**Thanks.**

**~Panther Haardraad**


	2. Chapter 1: A King's Companion

I'm not going to lie to you and say that I did something noble and helped out my fellow players, no I ran. Fast. The nearest town was maybe two hours sprinting distance away.

"Kayaba I will find you!" I thought to myself running down the path to the next town.

As I was running I came across another player with a single sword and a blue tunic running ahead of me. "Hey man hold up!" I called out to him. He heard me and turned around to face me.

"What," he said nonchalantly.

"Well it's just," I paused for a moment, "you're a beta-tester aren't you?"

He looked down, "Yeah, I was."

"Hey do you mind if I join you?" I asked.

He looked apprehensive about it.

"No, I didn't mean a party or anything just until we got to the next town," I said waving my hand in front of my face. "But if you don't want to then..."

"No it's fine," he said.

"Cool," I said extending my hand, "I'm Shinshi."

"Kirito," he said shaking my hand. Then he saw my weapon or lack there-of. "You're not going to get far without a weapon."

I shook my head then showed him the leather wraps around my hands. "I took the unarmed skill. I do about 30 dps with it."

He nodded then looked behind me and grabbed his sword and drew it, "Behind you Shinshi!"

I looked and saw three wolves approaching us and grinned. "Leave one alive. There's this one skill I want to try."

"Sure," he said as his sword glowed blue as he charged a skill.

I cracked my knuckles and took a boxing stance putting up my hands and watching as the leather wraps slowly turned green. When the skill was fully charged I rushed one of the two wolves approaching me as Kirito swung at the other one.

I punched one of the wolves in the snout and then followed up with an uppercut that broke its neck it expanded then exploded into thousands of blue polygons. I turned on the remaining wolf that gave a sharp bark and then rushed me. I held my hands out splayed ready to catch the wolf and as it jumped up at me, I made a half turn and caught the wolf's head under my arm. Then as Kirito's wolf exploded he turned to me and waited.

After a couple of minutes he said, "Are you going to kill the thing or what?"

"Shh," I said. A few more moments passed and then I released the wolf. "Don't attack it."

The wolf walked a few feet and then turned and jumped and me.

"Watch out!" Kirito said running to attack it and stopped.

The wolf wasn't trying to eat my face or munch my limbs. No he was doing something even more terrifying. He was licking me.

Kirito saw this and dropped to a cross-legged position. "How did you do that?" he said bewildered.

I swiped across my line of sight vertically and pulled up my skill list then showed Kirito. "The skill's called Beast Mastery. It allows me to turn an animal class enemy into an NPC ally that levels up as we do."

He then turned to his guide book and found it. "That's a pretty rare skill man. Shinshi, that's katatanka for beast right?"

"Yeah there was this guy at the release who was selling these codes with rare skills for like fifteen extra dollars and I found this one I decided to take the name cause it seemed cool. I'm actually from America. I bought one of the online copies and got really lucky."

"Wow you're from America?"

"Yeah I was actually trying to find some friends of mine from school but I couldn't find anything about where they ended up at."

"I'm sorry man. So what are you going to name your pet?"

"Oh him I'm thinking Aegis-Fang would suit him don't you think?" Then after I inputted his name Aegis-Fang barked and ran in a circle.

"I think it's fine hey look there's the next town," Kirito said pointing at the rise above the horizon line.

"Good timing too," I said. "It's almost dusk and supposedly stronger monsters come out at night."

Kirito nodded, "Yeah, that's true. That's how a lot of beta-testers got to levels like thirteen on Floor 1."

"Bye Kirito," I said as we walked into the safe zone of the town. "Hopefully I'll see you again some day."

"Same here Shinshi."

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has submitted an OC starting in the next few chapters I should start cycling through your characters.  
This was a small answer to my question of what did Kirito do for the two months between episode 1 and 2 other than level grind like hell. Another thing remember how Kirito said Beast Tamers were rare? Well it never really made sense to me how rare meant there was only one *cough SILICA'S A BADASS cough***

**Anyways to anyone who still chooses to follow this after this terrible chapter you get a cookie and an honorable mention.**

**~Panther Hardraad**


End file.
